Rumours
by ConnorCat
Summary: After Bones pays Chekov some medical attention, the kid is besotted with him and follows him everywhere. He's enjoying the company until nasty rumours and gossip float around the ship, and Bones is forced to make a difficult decision, resulting in a hysterical Russian whiz-kid. Rated M for future chapters. Plenty of fluff.
1. Rumours

_**Author's Note:**_  
 _Hey there. This is my first proper McChekov fic. Obviously, if you don't ship it, then do not read it._  
 _It will probably be a series of oneshots, perhaps 3, I haven't decided yet. It really depends how soon you want me to write the smut?_  
 _This first one has some 'dark' themes/conversations, so I've added a trigger warning below. Honestly, this is mostly fluff with a tiny bit of smut. Rated M to be safe._  
 _Please review, and let me know if you have any ideas for what might happen next!_  
 _ **  
Some notes:**_  
 _\- I used google translate for the Russian used, so if you speak Russian and it's awfully incorrect, I do apologise._  
 _\- Leonard (English) = Leonid in Russian = Lyonya (nickname/diminutive) in Russian_  
 _\- Pavel (Russian) = Pasha in Russian (nickname/diminutive) = Paul in English_  
 _\- (I don't use the name Paul in this, I just thought it was interesting to know haha)._

 _ **Trigger warning:**_ _pedophilia mention._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Star Trek, or any characters. The image I have used for this fic is also not mine, and I unfortunately don't know the author._

* * *

 _"_ _Hey, did you hear about McCoy and Chekov?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, the kid follows him around like a little puppy. It's pathetic."_

 _"_ _I bet the geezer laps up the attention, too. Miserable old bastard must get lonely."_

These were the sorts of snickers Leonard McCoy first started overhearing aboard the USS Enterprise, not too long after Ensign Chekov had started, as they put it, "following him around". They hadn't been entirely wrong on that part, he must admit. Pavel truly had been following Bones around like crazy, ever since the kid had injured his wrist pretty badly and McCoy had been the one to treat him. He rarely had accidents, and therefore Bones didn't usually have a lot to do with Chekov. But after tending to his wound for a few days, and spending a relatively good amount of time with the kid, he was suddenly besotted with McCoy. And Bones wasn't going to lie; he did enjoy the attention, and he was pretty lonely.

It was 7AM, and McCoy was sitting at his usual table in the mess hall, trying to figure out what the grey slop was in his bowl and also deciding if he wanted to eat it or not. God damn space food. What he wouldn't give for some bacon, eggs, and hash browns right now.

Chekov chirped with conversation across from him, seemingly not minding the gruel in his own bowl as he shovelled it in between sentences. Sometimes McCoy forgot how hungry teenagers got. Chekov was still carrying on about some physics thing when Bones noticed he was eyeing off his own bowl of muck, and he smirked, pushing the still full dish over to the kid who happily began eating it.

This happened a lot, actually. The two of them would almost always eat together in the mornings, because Jim and Spock were usually arguing somewhere on the ship about mission plans, Sulu did his fencing training, and Uhura had been bonding quite well with Carol and the two of them ate together. So, it was just Bones and Chekov in the mornings. He liked that.

 _"I bet he's molesting the kid."_

 _"_ _Oh, no doubt. And Chekov would totally fall for his charms. Poor kid."_

McCoy froze as he heard the murmurs, the heated whispers. He was used to the general snickers, but this was new; this was just sick. Maybe he hadn't heard right. He couldn't have. Chekov was just his friend, and even though he admittedly had stared at the kid a few times, he was very strict with himself on things being platonic. He frowned a little.

"Leonard, are you listening to me?" Pavel asked almost sulkily.

Bones regained his attention quickly. "Sorry, kid. What?"

He rolled his eyes. "I asked if you would like to have dinner in my quarters. I know you strongly dislike the food here, so I would love to make you my favourite Russian dish." He blushed a bit.

"Uh…" McCoy hesitated. He looked around, hoping nobody had heard what Chekov said. Everybody was eating and talking, minding their own business. "Sure, kid."

Chekov beamed. "I cannot wait! You will love it, Leonard, I promise!"

Bones just shook his head in response. The kid was too sweet. It was damn near killing him, and suddenly the ensign shot up from his seat.

"I am going to be late for Captain Kirk! I will see you later, Lyonya?"

McCoy almost felt himself blush at the nickname he had recently gained. "I'll be there."

The kid looked hesitant for a moment, before reaching down and wrapping his little arms around Bones in a surprisingly strong hug. This time he did blush, and sat there awkwardly, unsure of an appropriate response.

"Fucking child molester." He heard a voice sneer as said person walked past them.

This made Chekov let go in a heartbeat. He stared at Bones. "W-what did they just say?"

Bones almost shoved the kid away from him, his face burning with embarrassment. "You'd better get out of here."

"What did that person say? I want to know." Pavel demanded.

"You're going to be late."

"But will you tell me later? When we eat dinner?"

"I… I don't think I will be coming."

Pavel's face was grief stricken, those blue eyes wide in horror. "But… Why?"

"Listen, kid. This isn't going to work anymore. We can't… We can't hang out." McCoy tried to be stern, gruff; but his heart was aching at his own words.

"WHAT. DID. THAT. PERSON. SAY?!" Chekov shouted, his eyes wet.

The entire mess hall went quiet, staring at the two of them. Bones had to get the hell out of there. He took Pavel roughly by the arm and dragged him outside the mess hall, down the corridor and into a secluded corner where he hoped they would be less audible.

"Child molester, Chekov. He said I was a child molester." He very nearly exploded.

"Child molester…?"

"I don't have time to explain what that means. We can't spend time with each other anymore."

Pavel had tears falling now. "This is not fair on me, Leonard. You cannot just… Just ' _drop_ ' me like this! I have… There is an attachment!"

Bones grimaced. "Don't. Don't make me feel guilty."

"I will! I will make you feel guilty if it will make you stop saying these things. It is not fair, Lyonya. It is not!"

"Don't call me that anymore. I'm not Lyonya, I'm Doctor McCoy. I am your doctor and that is it. Understood?"

Chekov clenched his fists at his sides, still weeping, but visibly angry. "They are right, what they say about you, doctor. You are… A miserable bastard."

Bones scowled, but inside he was hurting like hell. "See? This is why we can't be friends. You're such a child."

Chekov looked like he was going to say something else, but his face just crumpled into more tears. He turned on his heel and fled down the corridor of the ship, leaving McCoy to stand on his own, internally cursing himself for causing the poor kid so much pain. Yep, miserable old bastard. Always was, always will be.

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since the incident in the mess hall, and Bones had successfully managed to avoid Chekov at all costs, with the exception of him once making a visit to med-bay with Sulu, who had somehow injured himself during his fencing training. During this visit, Bones had done everything in his power to avoid eye contact with the kid, and almost succeeded, until Chekov managed to fixate him with an icy glare right before the pair left. It had been excruciating to witness.

But, even though McCoy damn near hated himself for doing what he did, he also knew it was the best option. There was no other way, otherwise there would be even worse rumours spreading around the ship about him and Chekov. The kid was so naïve, he probably thought that Bones should just ignore what other people said and continue their friendship. But unfortunately, it wasn't that simple. Hell, McCoy should have known better when he first starting spending time with Pavel; that a thirty-something year old hanging out with a seventeen-year-old, was bound to start gossip.

Deep in thought about the situation yet again, Bones sighed deeply and covered his face with his hands. He was about to consider pouring himself a bourbon when his office door chimed. Nurse Chapel entered.

"You've been requested in Engineering, but it was an anonymous call. You'd better go see what's going on, just in case."

McCoy frowned, but then nodded and picked up his tricorder, striding out the door and down the corridor. He wondered who could have requested him, and especially anonymously. Of course, it could easily be Scotty playing a prank on him, since for some reason he had been doing that lately, but he had to make sure somebody wasn't actually in need of medical attention.

As he stepped into the great big Engineering part of the ship, he was suddenly aware of how quiet the place seemed, considering it was usually full of crew members in red shirts, running about and keeping the ship up and running. Bones frowned, and walked deeper into the ship's Engineering level, slowly coming to an understanding that he was well and truly alone in here. He rolled his eyes, feeling incredibly annoyed that he had been pranked yet again.

"Yeah nice one, you Scottish bastard. I'll get you back for this." He shouted at nobody, shaking his head.

Abruptly, he heard footsteps. Bones swivelled around toward the sound, and saw feet beginning to step out of some shadows. Small feet that belonged to very slim legs. He followed the rest of the body emerging from the darkness, immediately feeling his heart beat a little faster in his ears as he realised who the body belonged to.

"Hello, doctor." Pavel greeted, Russian accent stronger than usual.

Bones gulped, trying to find the means to respond. "Uh, I uh – Kid. _You_ pranked me?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"For Christ's sake, kid. I have things to do, you know. Why didn't you just come to my office?" McCoy was feeling rather irritable now.

"Doctor, you know you would not let me in if I did come. You would simply pretend you did not hear your door chime. I know this because I have been trying for weeks."

The kid had him there. Damn it. He ran a hand over his face, defeated. "Fine. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"You know what."

"I'm not doing this again, kid. I made myself perfectly clear – "

"I turned eighteen today, doctor." Pavel interrupted, matter-of-factly.

McCoy almost blushed at the thought. "Congratulations, kid."

"I think the congratulations should be for you, doctor, since now you will not be considered a _rastlitel'_. A _pedofil_ as we call it in Russia. _Child molester_." Pavel's cheeks were red, and his eyes full of anger.

McCoy's chest swelled, and his mouth went dry. "So you figured out the translation then."

"I did."

"Listen, kid - "

"I am not a kid, doctor!" Pavel shouted. "Even when I was seventeen, I was not a kid. I _never_ got to be a kid. And you knew this. And you never stood up for me."

"Pasha, it's not that simple. Those guys - "

"You do not get to call me Pasha anymore. That is only for my friends. And my friends stand up for me." Pavel's eyes were shiny with tears. "When I told Hikaru and Nyota what people were saying, they were furious. With both the offenders, and with you. They thought you cared about me."

Bones was now very red in the face. "I do. I do care, Chekov. So much..."

Pavel softened a little. "Then why? Why did you let them say that? Why did you never tell them they were wrong? That I am not a child, and you are not a molester."

"Because I..." McCoy's voice cracked. "I was worried that they might be right."

Pavel was silent for a moment, taking this into consideration. He kept his stare on the doctor, those pale blue eyes never leaving his own. He began to chew his lip. Damn it. The kid was too gorgeous for his own good.

"You... Were worried you might be... A child molester?" Chekov asked carefully, slowly.

McCoy snapped to attention. "What? No, of course not. That's insane. I'm not a child molester. I just..."

" _What_?" Pavel demanded impatiently. "You just _what_?"

"Kid, I... This is really not - "

Suddenly, Pavel had stridden over to McCoy in a few long steps. They were chest to chest. The young ensign was positively fuming now. He looked like he was considering something for a moment, and then he shoved Bones backward.

"Stop calling me that. I do not want to keep asking you."

Bones was stunned. "Jesus, Pavel. I'm sorry. No need to shove me."

"Perhaps I do need to if it will get you to listen."

McCoy sighed. Shit. Alright. It was time to come out with it. He moved closer to Pavel again, and very cautiously reached out. Chekov flinched a little, before letting Bones rest his hand gently on his shoulder.

McCoy tried his best, softest smile. "Pavel. I'm about to be honest with you. I ask that, ah hell... I ask, that you please for the love of God, don't laugh at me. Please don't be mad either, Christ."

Pavel's eyes widened in curiosity. "Okay, doctor."

"Truth is, I was worried what those guys were saying was true, because... I had started to... Develop... Shit, this is hard to say."

Pavel's cheeks turned a little pink. "Go on."

"Feelings, Pavel. I got feelings, okay? Feelings that I thought I was hiding reasonably well, but the other crew members noticed and that's why they called me..." He trailed off, then cleared his throat. "That's why that day... That you hugged me... They thought I was... But I would never, Pavel. Never. You've got to know that."

For a split second, the young ensign looked hurt. "It is okay, doctor. I understand now."

"It's not okay, Pavel. It's not okay, damn it. I shouldn't... I shouldn't be having - "

"Feelings for a _child_?" Pavel responded, clearly upset. "I am not a child. I am eighteen now."

"That's not even the point anymore. I'm well into my thirties. I'm an old man. Plus - "

"You would never, you said. You would never act on your feelings for me. You think I am too young. I am not good enough."

"That's not - Jesus, Pavel, of course you're good enough. That's the damn problem here. You're more than good enough, and I'm just a grumpy old git."

Bones felt his ears go red after realising what he had just said. Pavel was looking equally red in front of him, only the colour was all over his entire face. There was the smallest hint of a smile at the ensign's lips, too. Oh, hell.

"Leonid…" Pavel used the Russian version of his name. " _Lyonya_."

The ensign had mentioned once or twice that Lyonya was the shortened version of Leonid, like a nickname, and used it a lot before they had their fallout. McCoy felt his stomach flutter a little. He watched the younger crew member as he stared at the floor, cheeks rosy, trying to hide a relatively large smile. Slowly, he looked up at Bones with an incredibly bashful expression on his face.

"You have feelings for me, and you do think I am good enough."

It was like they were having a competition to see who could blush the most right now. McCoy cleared his throat. "I mean, I uh, I was supposed to say that in my head, not out loud."

Pavel shook his head, openly smiling now. "No, you meant to say it to me."

"Shit."

"You are not as you say, a 'grumpy old git', Lyonya. You are the opposite. You are _ideal'no_."

"That… That's a compliment, right?"

Pavel gently touched McCoy's hand that was still on his shoulder. "Perfect. You are perfect, to me. _Vy prekrasny dlya menya_."

"That sounds way better in Russian."

Pavel grinned and shyly leaned his head over so to press his cheek against McCoy's fingers, who responded by stroking the ensign's soft skin. To hell with it, he couldn't hide this anymore.

"You are so god damned beautiful, Pasha." He said softly.

"B-beautiful? You flatter me, Lyonya… I too, think you are _krasivyy."_

"I wouldn't normally do this, but, I want to be careful with you, okay?" Bones very slowly cupped Pavel's cheek. "Can I kiss you, Pasha?"

" _Pozhaluysta_." Pavel nodded. "Please, Lyonya."

Bones heard himself breathe a sigh of relief, and then he leaned down to very slowly and tenderly bring their lips together. He could feel the inexperience in Pavel's response, but that didn't stop the ensign from mirroring McCoy's every action. Bones slid his hand up to Chekov's curls, and the young navigator did the same, grasping a fairly tight handful of McCoy's own thick locks. He tried not to moan.

Pulling away for a moment, he looked into Pavel's doe-eyed expression. Lips still parted, cheeks red, almost out of breath. Jesus. How was he supposed to control himself when Chekov looked like _that_?

"I need to know what you want, Pasha. Okay? Be completely honest with me."

Pavel almost went beetroot. "Mm, I want… Well I want… You. I am not sure what you mean…"

God, he was so cute. Bones chuckled, pulling him close. "I mean; I can't do anything unless I know you absolutely want it. Physically _and_ emotionally."

"You want to know if I am interested in a relationship with you?"

McCoy suddenly felt nervous. "Well, yeah. Let's put it that way."

Pavel beamed up at him. " _Da."_ He nodded enthusiastically. "Very much so."

He stood on his toes to kiss McCoy, surprising him when he felt Chekov's tongue nervously flicking against his lower lip. He opened his mouth wider for the ensign, who let out a very quiet moan as he let himself explore Bones' mouth. Again, he was very messy and inexperienced, but Bones didn't care. He was kissing Pavel Chekov, something he had wanted to do for a few months now. He was more than happy to show him the ropes of making out, amongst other things. Maybe.

McCoy very cautiously placed his hands over Pavel's chest and rubbed them up and down over the material of his uniform. A few times he stopped at Pavel's nipples, grazing his thumb and fingers over them. This made Chekov whimper and Bones suddenly remembered they were in a very public part of the ship and stepped back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Chekov asked, looking worried. "I know I am not experienced, but since you… Have an erection… I assumed you wanted these physical things with me."

Bones felt himself shudder. "Trust me, Pasha, I want them. But in case you don't remember, we're in the middle of the Engineering department. We really ought to get out of here before somebody catches us."

"Okay." Pavel grinned cheekily. "My quarters or yours?"

McCoy just rolled his eyes and took the ensign's hand, tugging him out of there in a hurry. 

* * *

**Russian used:**

"Da" = yes  
"Pozhaluysta" = please  
"Krasivvy" = handsome/beautiful  
"Vy prekrasny dlya menya" = you are perfect for/to me  
"Ideal'no" = perfect  
"Pedofil" = pedophile  
"Rastlitel'" = molester (child)


	2. Russian Dirty Talk

_**Author's Note:**_  
 _I haven't had any reviews yet, but I couldn't help myself. My finger slipped, and I ended up writing some porn for these two lol. So this chapter is definitely rated M!_  
 _I'm not turning this into a big novel type fic, but I'm going to write a series of ficlets and they will all be posted as chapters for this story :)_  
 _I used some google translate Russian again, which I've given a translation for at the end like before! I've mostly written it so Pavel will repeat himself in English, but just in case._  
 _Please enjoy and review :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _I do not own Star Trek._

* * *

Pavel stirred awake, a soft yet loud enough noise, pulling him out of slumber. He could feel a large, warm body pressed against him. An arm was curled possessively around his waist. Pavel smiled, suddenly remembering, and glanced beside him to watch as Leonard snored peacefully. _His Lyonya._ All his. He could not believe it after what had happened over the past few weeks.

He began to replay last night over in his mind. After Leonard had dragged them out of Engineering, they had gone back to Pavel's quarters, as Leonard hadn't wanted to risk somebody coming to visit his own.

When they had reached Pavel's room, Leonard very gently lowered him down onto the bed and they began to kiss again. Remembering this made Pavel bite his lip, fighting back a huge smile. After kissing each other for a while, Leonard had very skillfully removed both of their shirts and tossed them to the floor. He had leaned down and began kissing all over Pavel's torso, which had produced some very embarrassing noises on his own behalf. The doctor kept lingering on Pavel's nipples, biting at them gently and sucking, swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin. It wasn't long until Pavel had been a trembling mess, and could feel his incredibly hard erection straining against the fabric of his trousers. He could feel it leaking, too, and Leonard seemed to notice a wet patch from it. All it took was for Leonard to press his palm down onto Pavel's crotch, and that was it. He came, hard. It was his first time, and it had felt incredible, but he was so embarrassed for doing it so quickly.

He glanced at the sleeping doctor beside him again, still feeling quite mortified with himself for reaching climax as fast as he had the night before. Leonard insisted that it was very flattering, but Pavel had been so self-conscious he hid his face under the blanket until Leonard scooped him into his arms, and eventually the two of them had fallen asleep.

Mostly, Pavel felt guilty that he had not been able to return the favour to Leonard. He had wanted to make him feel good, too. His eyes travelled down to the older man's groin area, staring at the very faint outline of his penis. Pavel blushed at himself, but very slowly moved, trying not to wake Leonard, and then sat himself between Leonard's legs. Surprisingly, he did not awaken from the movement, so Pavel got to work.

Nervous, he reached out and gently traced his long fingers over the currently small bulge. As expected, nothing happened, but Pavel couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed. So he spread his hand out flat over Leonard's… cock. Pavel shivered as he thought of the word. He had never used 'dirty' words like this before, but he was pretty sure he liked it judging by the tight feeling in his boxers.

As he began to move his hand back and forth, applying pressure, he could feel the older man's cock beginning to harden. Smiling to himself, he decided to experiment by gripping Leonard's erection through his trousers, and squeezing quite hard. Abruptly, a deep, guttural moan filled the room and Pavel very nearly jumped in shock. He glanced up sheepishly, to see that Leonard was staring down at him through barely open eyes, his lips slightly agape.

Pavel's hands flew to his mouth, feeling insecure. "I am so sorry, Lyonya! I did not mean to – I mean I just -"

Leonard chuckled, his morning voice raspy. "Pasha, please continue. This is the best damn wakeup call I've ever had." He folded his arms behind his head and smiled lazily.

Pavel blushed very hard, but a surge of courage went through him. "What… What would you like me to continue? What do you want, Lyonya? Tell me."

The older man licked his lips. "You want me to dirty talk with you, Pasha?" His cock looked as if it had gotten harder saying this.

"Yes, I would like to try it very much. But forgive me if mine comes out as Russian."

Leonard sat up suddenly, and kissed Pavel hard on the mouth, then moved his lips along his jaw. "I want you to keep touching my dick." His mouth purred into Pavel's ear.

He squeaked in response and immediately returned his hands to Leonard's crotch, continuing his previous technique. Pavel sat back as he rubbed Leonard's cock, and marveled at the sight of the other man in pleasure. He had his eyes closed, head back, mouth open, speaking silent words. Pavel gripped harder through the fabric.

"I want to hear you, Lyonya. Do not be silent. I need to know if I am doing a good job."

Leonard cracked an eyelid. "Trust me, baby, you're doing great."

"B-baby?" Pavel felt his stomach fill with warmth, along with his cheeks.

"Oh, sorry, you don't like that? Is it too similar to 'kid'?"

Pavel kept his grasp on Leonard's erection and leaned in to kiss him. "It is very sweet. In Russia, when we call someone 'baby' like that, we say _kroshka_."

"Kroshka…" Leonard repeated in a messy accent.

"Very good." Pavel breathed against his mouth, before clambering on top of the doctor and grinding their cocks together.

Leonard moaned. Loud. He gripped onto Pavel. "Jesus. Fuck, Pasha. You feel so good against me."

"Lyonya…" He all but exhaled. " _Ya khochu, chtoby... Sosi vash petukh_."

Leonard chuckled. "As much as that sounds hot coming out of that pretty little mouth, I still have no damn clue what you just said to me."

Pavel felt his face flush, and he bit his lip. He rocked against Leonard again, feeling the jolt of electricity. He let his tongue slowly, and very deliberately, stick out and then run over his mouth. Then he glanced down at Leonard's erection before looking back up again, hoping the older man would understand his hint.

There was a low growl. "Tell me." Leonard buried his mouth in Pavel's neck. "Wanna hear you say it, damn it…"

Pavel moaned softly. "I want to… Suck on your… Cock."

He immediately hid his face, still feeling a little embarrassed from this dirty talking thing. Abruptly, Leonard shifted so he was laying on his back again. He kept his gaze steady on Pavel, half aroused, and half serious. Pavel gulped, unsure what such an animalistic yet concerned expression could possibly mean. He hoped he had not spoiled the mood?

Pavel rubbed his palm gently over Leonard's inner thigh. "Did I do something wrong, Lyonya?"

"Of course not," the older man assured. "I'm just a little worried."

"Worried?"

"That you might be moving too fast."

Pavel frowned. "You do not want me to give you oral sex?"

"Christ in Heaven…" Leonard muttered. "Believe me, I want it more than anything."

Pavel moved quickly, reaching up and undoing the snap and fly of Leonard's trousers until they were completely open, revealing the older man's very wet erection, still concealed in a pair of blue briefs. Pavel stared and stared, until Leonard cleared his throat, making him flush a very deep red.

"Lyonya, you are leaking _a lot_." He dabbed his fingers on the stain. " _Kakoy besporyadok_. What a mess…"

Leonard didn't reply except to let out a strangled noise in his throat. Pavel took this as a sign that he was no longer going to protest. Bobbing his head down, and keeping his eyes on the older man's, he flicked out his tongue to lap at the sticky mark on Leonard's underwear. It was quite salty in taste, but not necessarily unpleasant. He licked again.

"Jesus. Shit. Are you sure you – "

"Lyonya," Pavel said firmly. "Be quiet and let me do this for you."

The older man just gaped in surprise, but nodded and settled back down on the bed to continue watching. Pavel felt a light flutter in his stomach, but refused to stop now. He knew his nervousness was only due to being inexperienced and fearing he would not be good at pleasing Leonard, not because he did not want to do this.

Tucking his fingertips beneath the band of Leonard's briefs, Pavel tugged them down his muscled thighs and, rather embarrassingly, felt his eyes widen in disbelief.

" _Leonid!"_ He gasped. " _Yebena mat'!_ You are… _Ogromnyy!_ Enormous!"

Leonard looked equally smug and self-conscious. "Uh, thank you, Pasha… I hope that's okay?"

Pavel gazed up at him, still wide eyed. "Will it… Will it even fit in my mouth?!"

"Well…" Leonard jerked his hips a little. "Only one way to find out?"

Feeling nervous all over again, Pavel gawked at the incredibly large cock in front of him. His cheeks burned, his stomach coiled, his fingers trembled. How was that going to… He shook his head. It was okay, he could do this.

Pavel grasped the base of Leonard's erection and timidly brushed his tongue over the frenulum. He heard the older man gasp. Feeling encouraged, Pavel then slipped his lips over the crown, taking the entirety of the head into his mouth and hesitantly flicking his tongue around. This caused louder sounds to escape from Leonard, so Pavel continued these motions for a few moments, simultaneously rubbing at the bottom of Leonard's cock.

"Holy hell. Pasha, I – Fuck. I don't think I'm gonna last…"

Pavel beamed up at Leonard, then bravely took his entire length into his mouth and slid down until he could feel the tip brushing against the back of his throat. Remembering some tips he had both overheard and researched, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his left hand into a tight fist, trying desperately to overcome his gag reflex. A string of curse words exploded from Leonard, and rather abruptly, Pavel felt the hot, sticky liquid of the older man's semen squirt deep into his mouth.

The pulses lasted a few seconds, before Leonard finally went limp beneath Pavel and he was able to let his now softening cock fall from his mouth. Reluctantly, Pavel swallowed the salty substance, unsure of what to do instead, and then smiled up at his lover who was looking rather exhausted.

"C'mere…" Leonard murmured.

Pavel slid up beside him and knelt on his heels. "I hope that was enjoyable for you. I wanted to make you feel good."

"It was amazing, _krasotka_ …" He said it as if uncertain of the word's meaning.

Pavel went bright pink. "You learn Russian for me, Lyonya?!"

"Uh, well, I tried to find a few pet names is all… While you were asleep."

" _Lyonya_ …" Pavel buried his face in Leonard's neck, embarrassed. "Krasotka means _'beautiful girl'_!"

Leonard groaned. "Damn it. I knew that reverse translator wouldn't be any good. I was trying to call you 'babe'! It's a pretty common American word to call your lover."

Pavel giggled. "It is alright. I guess I do look sort of feminine anyway. Am I your beautiful girl, Leonid?" He teased.

"You're my beautiful _boy_ , yes." Leonard grinned, but still looking a little humiliated. "And, if I'm correct, I believe it's your turn to feel good."

Pavel chewed his lip and immediately felt his boxers stirring again. "Hopefully I will last longer this time."

"Not if I can help it."

The older man flipped Pavel onto his back, making him gasp in surprise, which then turned into a moan as he felt Leonard kissing down his navel. He felt a tongue dip into the curve of his hip bone, some teeth grazing at the skin. Leonard's hand reached up and rested it on the button of Pavel's trousers, and he looked up, asking the silent question. Pavel just stared down at him, eyes glazed over.

" _Da. Pozhaluysta."_ He managed.

Leonard must have remembered those specific words, because in a flash he had Pavel's pants and boxer shorts pulled all the way down to his knees. Feeling quite exposed, he buried his face into the curve of his own shoulder and peeked a look at the older man.

"So fucking gorgeous. Every inch of you."

Pavel could have sworn his face was purple by now. "I am not big. Like you are. Is that okay?"

"You're only eighteen, baby. You still got some growin' to do. Though, you're plenty big now, Christ."

As he said this, he wrapped his hand around Pavel's ridiculously hard erection, and jerked it upward. He gripped the bedsheets, digging his teeth deep into his lip so hard that he drew blood. A strangled moan vibrated through his throat.

" _Akh! Tak khorosho! Pozhaluysta, podrobneye, Lyonya!"_ Pavel was struggling to speak English. "M-more!" He forced out.

Leonard nodded, licking his lips. "Do you want the same thing?"

Pavel felt light headed at the thought. "If you do that I will surely ejaculate in mere seconds."

"Say 'come', Pasha." The older man licked a stripe up Pavel's cock. "I want you to say you'll come for me."

His nails dug into the bedclothes from screwing them up in his hands. Leonard kept watching him, eyes never moving, as he opened his mouth to slide it down Pavel's erection. It was a painfully slow action, but Pavel was honestly grateful for it as he felt like he probably would have exploded had Leonard gone any faster. His chest was heaving, overwhelmed by all the sensations, and he could feel his stomach pooling with heat.

"Lyonya… _Skoro ya pridu_ …" He moaned.

"Say it for me."

Leonard bobbed up and down, sucking hard on Pavel's cock. He felt his body trembling.

" _Akh! Ya sobirayus' priyekhat'!_ I am going to come for you, Lyonya!"

He unwillingly thrust up into Leonard's mouth, and felt his entire body tingle like it had the night before. He vaguely felt Leonard's hands pushing down on his hips to keep him in place, but he was too far gone at this point. Pavel reached to take a fistful of the older man's hair as he felt himself convulse, his orgasm taking over, and spurting out into Leonard's throat. It seemed to last forever, pulse after pulse, until finally his lower half fell back down onto his bed in a heap. His chest heaved, and sweat dripped down the side of his face. He glanced down at Leonard coyly who was wiping some semen from his lip.

"I am sorry, Leonid… I got carried away… "

Leonard grinned. "I won't lie, there was a lot."

"Next time, please do not hesitate to stop as I am reaching climax so you at least do not have to swallow it." Pavel blushed, feeling guilty.

The older man just chuckled, and moved up the bed beside him. He leaned in and kissed him, deeply, his tongue pushing onto Pavel's.

"Lyonya… I can taste myself…" He murmured.

"Then you'll know just how damn good that is."

Pavel shook his head with a bashful smile, burying his face into Leonard's chest. He felt a kiss being pressed into the top of his curls and sighed happily.

"You are like a magician, Lyonya. You make me feel so good. Can we do it again soon?"

Leonard groaned. "You're going to kill me, kid."

* * *

 **Russian Used:  
** "Kroshka" = baby (pet name)  
"Ya khochu, chtoby... Sosa vash petuhk." = I want to... Suck on your cock  
"Kakoy besporyadok" = what a mess  
"Yebena mat'!" = holy shit!  
"Ogromnyy" = enormous/large/huge  
"Krasotka" = beautiful girl  
"Da" = yes  
"Pozhaluysta" = please  
"Ahk! Tak khorosho! Pozhaluysta, podrobneye!" = Ah! So good! Please, more!"  
"Skoro ya pridu" = Soon I will come  
"Ya sobirayus' priyekhat'!" = I'm going to come


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone.

I'm not deleting my account, or this story, but I've moved to Archive of Our Own :) which is where I'll be posting my updates from now on.

/users/LifeOfClaude


End file.
